Remberance
by YosRik
Summary: This story is my first brain baby, Serenity had her Inners, Trinity had her outers. Serenity had Endymion, Trinity had Hotaru. Serenity had Artimes and Luna, Trinity had Piama. Two sisters who couldnt be more different. r&r please
1. Chapter 1

Rebirth

YosRik

I don't own sailor moon&co. If I did, Mamoru would get his ass kicked daily by Veggie-chan and Haruka-san, but Trinity and Piama are indeed my wonderful creations. Also this is my first fanfic.

"..." talking

'...' thinking

-...- telepathically speaking

flashback or dream

_Remember _

Two girls ran through a field of flowers.The most beautiful flowers on earth and the moon. One girl had pale skin,violet eyes and raven hair that stopped short of her shoulders. The other had brown skin, her hair was in odangos like her mother and sister, it was a the color of the night sky. She had silver eyes with specks of purple. But unlike her sister and mother or the other Planetary Princesses she had a silver tail. The Princess of Saturn stopped.

"Whats wrong?" asked the dark girl. Hotaru pulled her friend close and hid in the shrubery and pointed. It was Serenity and Endymion. The girl rolled her eyes at her sister, falling for that idiot.

"Isn't it beautiful ?" Hotaru asked.

Trinity looked at her friend with disgust. She stared at the scence then at Hotaru and back and forth.

"No my Firefly I don't think my sister sucking face is beautiful."

Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"I meant that they are in love. Everone is in love, everyone 'cept me." she said.

Trinity looked at her best friend and then hugged her.

"You know you'll find someone. And that someon will be a very lucky person." Trinity said softly.

"If you say so." Hotaru murmered.

"Ok. I'll make you a deal if you never marry by the time you are um...40 I'll marry you." Trinity declared. Hotaru looked at the younger girl with misty eyes. "You'd really do that for me?" she asked. Trinity leaned in and gave the Saturn a soft kiss on the lips, which made her turn pink.

"Yes I already love as a friend what more could there be?" Trinity answered.

"Aint that sweet girls?"

Saturn and Trinity looked into pair ofeyes that mirrored her own. It was Trinity's guardian Piama his long pale blue hair was tied in a low pony tail. He was wearing gold and silver robes. Behind him was Michiru and Haruka, with Serenity and Endymion on the opposite side of them.

"There's alot more to it than friendship,there sex appeal, experince--"

He stopped right there receiving an evil glare from Haruka. Piama smirked.

"Sooo...who's the femme and who's stud?" he asked innocently enough. The two young girls cocked an eyebrow. An infuriated Haruka punched Piama in the stomach. The last thing he heard befor passing out was Michiru calming Haruka down and Endymion's laughter.

Queen Serenity stood on the balcony somewhat in awe at the scence below. Her two daughters. Her pride and joys. It seemed that her younger daughter has convinced everyone to play a game of tag. She saw the black girl run as fast as she could which is hard in a full length dress, to escape being touched by Hotaru There was something about Trinity that set her apart from Serenity, not just the skin color but something else. While Serenity was bubbly and would do girly things with her court of the Inners and Trinty liked train with her court of the Outers, she was a sort of daydreamer off in her own world. This made her wonder about Trinity. Other than the Outers and Piama, Trinity didn't have any friends. Another thing was that she hardly talked, Serenity figured this was due to Trinty being telepathic. Serenity's thoughts drifted back to game to see everyone dogpiled on Trinity. Serenity began to worry that Trinity might get hurt and rushed down to the royale garden.

"Would everyone be as so kind as to get off the young Princess?" Queen Serenity asked.

Everyone turned to the Queen and immediately got off the girl only to see the who they dogpiled on was no longer there. They all looked around there was no sign of the girl.

"Goodness me, where is she?" Serenity asked to no one in paticular, she hated when Trinity disappeared on her.

"Oh right, I figured it out!" Piama cried.

"Maybe when we all dog piled her, she was swallowed up by the ground and now she is under ground battling fierce molerats from hell."

Being naive Princess Serenity and Hotaru looked at the ground. The others looked at Piama.

"What? its possible...ne?" Queen Serenity looked at Piama.

He shut up.

-oooo..Piama my Mother is mad at you-

Piama looked around.

'Great now I'm hearing voices' Piama thought.

-Naw just mine Piama you don forgot I be telepathic-

'Ay... your very royale mother is gonna kill me if she hears you talkin like that'

-I'll miss you. You're really sexy ya know not old timers like Artemis or Luna-

'If only you were a few years older I were a few years younger. Hey! Where are you'

-...-

'Trinity where are you !'

Everyone looked at Piama. He looked like he was going crazy.

"...Piama it looks like Haruka hit you pretty hard maybe you should lie down." Hotaru said.

"I'm not crazy Trinity's been talking to me toying with my head." Piama started hyperventilating, everyone took a BIG step back from Piama. Out of no where came Trinity's laughter. Queen Serenity embraced her daughter.

"Where have you been I was worried?"Trinity paused for a second.

"I was underground fighting my way back from the clutches of evil molerats from hell." and she shook her fist vehemently Trinity said grinning ear to ear. Queen Serenity frowned

"Where did you learn such language?' she asked.

Trinity looked at Piama. Piama froze in horror and started shaking his head no.

-Bwahahaahahah-

'Trinity! Help!'

"I heard a little from Serenity." Serenity's face fell.

" Mother! She's lying! The little brat" Serenity yelled.

"I am not a brat!"Trinity yelled.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not! BRRRRRPPPT"

"Am too! BRRRRRRPPT"

The two girls started a tongue war. Everyone bowed their heads at the behavior of the princesses.

"That is quiet enough!" Queen Serenity yelled. The girls looked to their mother.

"Your sisters and furthermore Princesses. Serenity you are heir the throne such behavior is unfitting. Apologize to each other at once." The two girls pouted and apologized. Queen Serenity turned her back to leave.

'Why does she always do that?' Trinity thought. 'I could be the heir.'

'Such behavior is unfitting' Serenity mimicked in here head. 'Trinity is so lucky the spoiled brat. She doesn't have to worry about ruling the kingdom. Everything is on me!' Serenity fumed.

Trinity and Serenity watched their mother leave. Serenity walked pass Trinity and _accidently _stepped on Trinity's tail. Trinity winced in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Trinity yelled "You know that my tail is sensitive!'' Trinity stared daggers into Serenity, still holding her tail

"Oh was that your tail, here I was thinking I'd stepped on a dead snake" Serenity said innocently.

Trinity's anger began to rise.

"What's your fucking problem!"

Serenity's anger began to rise as well. The language the her_ younger_ sister was taking with her was not acceptable.

"What's my problem? What's yours? Always making me look bad, your always putting down in front of Mother making me seem unworthy of being the heir." Serenity yelled.

"Well maybe you are! Did you ever think of that! Always acting childish!You are going to be the queen for god sakes doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Serenity's anger got the best of her. In a blink of an eye, her hand made contact with her sister's cheek. Wide eyed Trinity held her face, sliding her fingers along the stinging handprint of her sister.

"Don't you think I know I'm going to be queen? Have you ever thought how hard thats going to be? I'm a still young and I'm act like it for as long as possible.I didn't ask to become queen fate saw it fit for me to become queen and I'm going to become queen. Now deal with it." With that Trinity teleported away.

End of chapter one, thanks for reading, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Trinity was in her large room with the Outers and Piama. The was room painted with the colors of the a sunset on one side mixing into the night sky on the other side. Trinity laid on the white carpeted floor, wagging her tail furiously.

-I can't believe she slapped me!- Trinity yelled mentally, she was so mad she wasn't out loud talking anymore. Trinity floated over to her screen and changed out of her gown into a navy blue tunic with white trims and a pair of white leggings with navy blue trims. She took her hair down and fixed it in two braids that stopped at her shoulders. She wrapped hair tail around her waist and floated back to the others. Trinity floated in the air Indian-style.

"I'm sure she's sorry maybe you should talk to her." Hotaru said.

-She's not sorry. She mean it all. Did you see how she threw it in my face that 'fate saw it fit' for her to become queen.-

"Maybe fate has something bigger in store for you did you ever think of that?" Sestuna said.

-I guess I never thought about that like what?-

"You know that I'm not allowed to tell, it could seriously alter the time lines." Trinity smirked.

"And you can't read my mind" Pluto said.

-Damn there goes that idea.- Piama laughed.

"Oi, Princess feel like sparring?'' Piama asked.

-Hai! How 'bout you Haruka?-

Haruka crackled her knuckles ''Vixen, I was hoping you'd ask."

Piama paled. 'What have I gotten myself into?' he thought

-A world of hurt and Haruka is gonna mess up your pretty face. Awwwww...-

At the same time Serenity was in her room with the Inners, Artemis, Luna, and Endymion. Serenity's room was bright and cheery filled with stuffed animals and flowers.

"I can't believe you slapped her.'' Luna said.

"I know feel awful about it now, but at the time I just was so mad." Serenity responded.

"You didn't hurt her did you?" Ami asked.

"I don't think so, she teleported away too quickly." She really did feel awful for hitting Trinity.

"Why don't you apologize to her?"Makoto asked.

"I tried but every time I come close to her she just teleports away. Its pointless, she must hate me."

Serenity's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate she's just upset that's all." Minako said. "Maybe she thinks you hate her."

Everyone turned to Rei.

"What! I could never hate Trinity, sure she gets on my nerves and all but I love and could never see myself hating her." Serenity said.

"I know that, but you did slap her and made her feel bad you know the whole 'fate seeing it fit for you to become queen' thing" Serenity thought over it, and her tears fell.

"Oh Goddess I'm horrible!" Serenity began to cry heavily.

"Serenity don't cry, it'll be alright." Luna said consoling the girl.

"Maybe you should get her something to show her you are sorry."Artemis chimed in. Serenity sniffed.

"That's sounds like a good idea, but I don't know what to get her." Serenity said.

"Well get her something she'll want." Endymion said. Everyone stared at him blankly.

"No shit" Makoto said under her breath only loud enough for Minako to hear who giggled.

"How about we go shopping then?" Rei suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, lets go." Serenity said a little cheered up.

Trinity floated to the training room with the Outers and Piama in tow. While at the time same Serenity, the Inners, and Luna were heading in the same direction. Serenity and Trinity stood and floated eye to eye. Serenity was trying to hold back her tears.'Goddess she isn't talking to me. I am horrible ' Serenity thought. Trinity floated there with an emotionless look on her face. She narrowed her eyes at Serenity. -Firefly-chan tell Serenity I said I want something that reminds me of father- Saturn nodded. "Serenity, Trinity said get her something that will remind her of your father." after that Trinity teleported herself, the Outers and Piama to the training room.

"What was that all about?"Minako asked. Serenity growled.

"That's just like her to do that. Now she's really expecting a gift from me c'mon lets go into town."

Confused they followed Serenity out the palace.

Trinity looked on the ground. There was Haruka and Piama laying there tired and swollen. Trinity pouted. Her only fighting partners were out of commission.

-c'mon you guys I wanna fight- "

I ...need.. rest...and ...food...and a woman." Piama said wheezing for air and serious on all accounts. Haruka used what little strength she had and socked Piama.

"Princess your mother wishes you have conference with you" a servant said. Trinity stared at the servant emotionless, which made the servant feel uneasy. Trinity rolled her eyes.

-You guys rest up I'll be back in a 'ittle bit- The two on the groaned and Trinity followed the servant to the throne room.

The Inners looked at their princess as though she has went mad. The gift that Serenity had picked out for Trinity was a small white plush fox with amethyst gems for eyes. The gift was better suited for herself than her sister."What? I like it and I think Trinity would too." The Inners looked from Serenity then the fox, then Serenity, then the fox. "Ooooooooook...well lets get it wrapped and go to do some serious shopping" Minako suggested. The other three nodded. "Alright lets go then" Serenity said.

-You wished to speak with me your highness?- Queen Serenity sighed.

"Please call me mother and speak aloud your telepathy is really unnerving"

Trinity pouted. "As you wish my most royale Mother" Queen Serenity walked over to her daughter and pulled her from the air and hugged her.

"You do know that I love you don't you?" Trinity stared into her mother's gown. A thought struck Trinity.

"Oh Goddess! You're not dying are you? Wait, I'M not dying am I?"

Queen Serenity embraced Trinity tighter and started stroking her head.

"I just feel as though as we don't spend enough time with each other, with me ruling the kingdom and teaching Serenity how to be a queen and you training with your special powers and being alone so much in your room just reading"

Trinity finally hugged her mother back.

"I know what happened between you and Serenity." Trinity looked into her mother's eyes.

"How did you...?" Trinity trailed off.

"I have my ways I am the Queen you know."

Serenity took a breath.

"You shouldn't be angry at Serenity."

Trinity stared at her tail making circles on the floor.

"I know its just I want to be queen. I want to carry your legacy and I want you to be proud of me"

"What makes you think I'm not proud of you?"

"Well, Serenity looks _just_ like you and I don't even look like I could be your daughter, and Serenity's so beautiful and the people love her, I think they're afraid of me. And I feel like there's something different about me from you and Serenity. I was I a gift from the Goddess, or did you find me in a river, or was I a sacrifice from a distant land and you didn't have the heart to?"

A tear rolled down Queen Serenity's cheek and on to Trinity's face.

"I don't want you ever to doubt for another second that aren't my daughter, I gave birth to and I am your mother. And I love you just as much as Serenity and everything you have accomplished has made me proud of you."

"But I haven't done anything to make you proud of me."

"What about the all wonderful books you've written ,and your fighting skills, you've mastered countless techniques. And the way you look at life in general. And you are beautiful, no one else has eyes like yours, or skin, or hair, or you lovely tail every thing you do makes proud of you."

"Thank you, I'm sorry I ever had doubts."

"It's alright, now what I wished to see you about, I have something for you."

Out of nowhere Queen Serenity pulled out a black velvet box and put it in Trinity's hands.

"Open it."

Serenity could hardly contain her giddiness. Trinity opened the box slowly, teasing her mother. When she finally open the box she gasped.

"Oh dear Goddess! Mother its beautiful!" In the box was a was a silver necklace with a cresent moon shaped diamond hanging on it.

"I am so pleased you like it, although it isn't magical I just thought you'd like to have it. Your father left it for you before..." her voice trailed off.

'' Here let me help you put it on." Trinity handed the necklace to her mother and held up her hair while Queen Serenity fastened the necklace.

"There now you are even more beautiful go get ready it almost time for dinner."

Trinity was almost out the door. She turned around and ran into her mothers arms.

"I love you Mother." And she teleported away.

"I love you too Trinity."

' Must they endure such pain?'Sestuna thought. ' Why must they die .' Pluto wiped a tear from her eye. "Goddess please" She said in a soft voice "watch over the Nanashi."

Trinity teported to the training room. Expecting to see her trainers still on the floor, there they were fighting tiredly. Hotaru and Michiru watched in boredom.

"I'm so glad you've returned have been on like this since after you left." Hotaru stated.

"What happen?"

"What happen is that Haruka can't take a compliment from me." Piama said as he dodged a punch.

"How dare you?" Uranus roared and punched Piama square on his jaw. Trinity calmly walked to the fighting duo and pulled them apart from each other.

"Piama what did you say?" Piama wiped some blood of his lip.

"All I said was that she has nice twins and should let them come out to play with my..." his voice trailed off.

"What ? Piama repeat yourself." Piama let out a sigh.

"I said she should let them play with my trouser snake."

Trinity scratched her temples.

"What's a trouser snake?" asked Trinity. Just then a chibi devil appeared on his shoulder and in place of the chibi angel was another chibi devil.

"Hey aint one of you guys supposed to be an angel?" Piama asked.

"We whopped that little bitch's ass." said chibi devil1.

"Listen she took the bait, now whip out your prick." said chibi devil2.

"But she is kinda young." Piama said.

"Stop being a little bitch, who better to have her learn from then you." said CD1.Piama nods.

The chibi devils disappear. But then a badly bruised chibi angel appears on his shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you, do you want your ass kicked again?" asked chibi angel.

"No, but-"

"Look over at Pluto and see if she thinks it a good ideal." Piama looked over atSestuna. She shook her head no.

"Ok then wise up and do the right thing, I gotta go beat a coupla' devil pricks ass." and the chibi angel vanished. Piama sighed once more.

"Its nothing my Princess just a little joke." Trinity narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ok, then shake hands and make up." Uranus looked defeated and reluctantly shook Piama's hand.

"Now that done lets continue training." Trinity said happily.

"No, princess I do believe we should be gettin ready for dinner." Sestuna said, much to the relife of Haruka and Piama. Trinity teleported herself and Hotaru away. Michiru help support Haruka out of the training room. Piama was just abot to leave when.

"Piama can I have a word with you?" Sestuna asked. Piama stood still and faced Pluto.

"You love her don't you?" Sestuna asked. Piama looked horror stricken,he quickly turned away from her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sestuna walked up to Piama and placed a hand on his sholder and turned him around. She looked at him knowingly.

"Ok,ok, you've forced it outta me...I love her,I love her more than air,I love her more than fish can swim, I love her more than the sun can shine, I love her more---" Pluto held her hand to his mouth.

"Ok, I get the picture, now you must go and tell her that." Sestuna said.

"Dear wise Princess of Pluto with all do respect HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Piama yelled. Sestuna place her finger on her chin.

"I don't believe I've lost my mind, if I have after you confess your love to her you can help me find it." Sestuna said with a small smile. Piama stared at her blankly.

"But, her heart belongs to another,in case you haven't noticed." Sestuna rolled her eyes and muttered something about drama kings. "You'll never know unless you tell,or you might never get the chance." with that she walked off. Piama glared at her back.

''Damn her and her ways.'' He said alooud to himself.

End of chapter 2, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

"EIRO!EIRO!" Kovra yelled. 'Where the hell is he?' she wondered. Eiro staggered to her rubbing his silvery purple speckled eyes.

"I'll have you know I was having a very nice dream," he wrapped his arms and a silver tail around her.

"you were there and we were--" Kovra clamped his lips together.

"We don't have time to fufill your dreams we have to deliver theorbs to the Children." Eiro pouted.

"But..but.but.. I can be quick--" he said.

"I know, thats not the piont we have to go."

Eiro hung his head in defeat.

"Fine lets go then." With that they teleported away.

'What to wear?' Trinity thought. She made her way over to her wardrobe, and opened the doors. She let out a horrible scream heard throughout the kingdom. Saturn ran to het side.

"Dear Princess whats wrong?" she asked. The Black girl pointed to her cloths.

"My..my..my cloths everythings..its all...they are.. EVERYTHING IS PINK! Goddess help." Trinity curled in a fetal position and rubbed her tail, she was in her 'Dark Place'.

"Maybe its one of the Inners playing a trick on you,remember when let those beavers from earth loose in thier rooms?" Trinity's ears perked up.

"Oh my yes, I remember, that was funny." There was a knock a the door. Not bothering to find who it was Trinity called out,

"Your entrance is not permitted, be off with you." Hotaru giggled. The door opened and Queen Serenity came in.

"So you shan't allow you own mother to come within your chambers?" Trinity smile weakly.

"Oh, of course Your Hignessis there something wrong, is dinner being canceled, have the molerats from hell retuned, did Endymion trip on his stupidity--?"

"No," the queen interupted, "I heard a scream and came to see what was wrong." Hotratu looked at Trinity she reverted to her 'Dark Place'

"Well, Your Highness all ofTrinity clothes are pink and she seems to be afraid of the color." Queen Serenity looked over to her daughter.

"Trinity I think you look marvelous in pink, thats why I ordered a maid to change your wardrobe, you don't have to wear if you dont want to I just thought you might give pink a chance." Trinity groaned.

"My dear royal Mother how could you do this to me, are you trying to turn me into Serenity, would if I catch pink eye, or pinktosis,or what if the evil molerats from hell think that I am one of them and try to take me to molerat hell." Queen Serenity gave Trinity a 'look'. This is the 'look' she gives when someone is getting on her bad side, the same look she constantly gives Piama.

"Fine I'll wear a pink dress, I can't promise you I'll be pleasent during dinner, and I can't promise I won't do unimagablely horrible things to Endymion, and I can't promise you--" Trinity received the 'look' and stopped her rambling.

"Perpare for dinner." She said and left. Trinity groaned and Saturn helped her pick a pink dress.

Piama paced outside of her chambers nervously wringing his hands. 'How will she takes this' he thought. 'What if she rejects me, oh Goddess be with me.' Just then the chamber doors opened. Hotaru came out first, she was wearing a lavender dress with purple sandals and her hair was in a complex system of curls. Behind came Trinity, her hair was flowing down past her shoulder and from being braide made itwavier than normal, she had placed a white rose behind her ear. She was wearing a pink and white dress that stopped at her at mid-thigh and a sheer white material covered her down to her feet little pink and white flowers were trimmed at her cuffs. And hanging around her neck was the diamond moon necklace she recieved earlier from her mother.

Piama stared at her.

"Yes Piama, I the great Trinity, is wearing...pink." Piama was still still speechlees.

"Princess of Saturn, I wish to speak with Vixen alone please."he said finally. Saturn looked at Trinity.

"Go ahead Firefly save me a seat." Hotaru smiled and walked off. Trinity turned to Piama.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Piama was about to answer her when a blinding light appeared. Two strangers appeared from the light. Piama took a defensive stance in front of Trinity.

"We mean you no harm," said a woman roughly the same color of Trinity only darker.

"I am Kovra and this is Eiro." She pointed to her companion who looked vaguely similar to Piama except that he had a silver tail. They both kneeled before Trinity and Piama.

"State your business." Piama demanded.

"We have come to deliver onto you a great gift.'' Eiro said. Trinity stepped from behind Piama.

"What is it?" she asked. Eiro raised up his headto her pick up her hand and kiss it.

"You're even more beautiful in person."

Trinity blushed and Piama looked angrily at him. Kovra smacked Eiro on the head.

"We are here to give you this." They pulled out two white glowing orbs.

"These orbs hold the power of an Naneshi, by absorbing these you will become an Naneshi, you both have already had your first dose of power in this lifetime, before you were born, hence your appearences and special powers." Kovra said.

"How do you know of our powers?" Piama asked.

"Well, Trinity is telepathic, super strength,instantly heal yourself and other to fullhealth and has an extremely high endurance and Piama, you can become invisible, can bring inanimite objects to life, and can hypnotize." Eiro answered. Trinity looked at Piama.

"You can become invisible? Have you seen me naked!" Kovra and Eiro looked sideways sat another and Piama began to laugh nervously.

"Well, I kinda forgot I was invisible and you had just come bathing I didn't want frighten to you." Trinity was glaring daggers into Piama.

"Umm...the orbs." Eiro said.

"Yes give them to us." Trinity said. Piama pulled her aside.

"I don't know if we should trust these people." Trinity looked back at them.

"Its alright, I feel I can trust them now, lets get those orbs." They walked backed to Kovra who was looking annoyed as Eirowas playing with her tail with his.

"But before you we give you the orbs, this may change you." Kovra said. Trinity opened her mouth to speak.

"We do not know how this we change you." Trinity grabbed Piama's hand. "I'm ready for it." she said. Admired by her courage he squeezed her hand.

"So am I." he said. Eiro and Kovra brought the orbs up to their chest. The orbs began to 'melt' into Trinity and Piama. The pain thatthey experiencedwas going through was undescrible. Trinity squeezed Piama's hand until he felt as though he bones were being crushed. Piama took it all in stride and tried to stay strong for Trinity's sake. When the pain stopped there was a completely diffrent sensation. As horrible as the pain was this new feeling was like bliss. Then it was gone and so were Kovra and Eiro.Trinity fell to the floor, Piama knelt down to her side.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know you just fell out." Piama helped Trinity to her feet.

"Come on lets go eat"


	4. Chapter 4

This is Yosrik, and I have yet to receive, one single review...is my story that bad? Let me know. weeps I dont own sailor moon, just Trinity, Piama and Lord Morgan.

Trinity walked into the dinning chambers. She sat at the left of her mother at the head of the grand ivory table. The Inners,Outers,save Saturn,and a good number of servants were staring at Trinity. The Black girl started to get annoyed with all eyes on her.

"Does everyone here have a eye problem, act like ya'll aint never seen a beautiful Black woman in all her awesome glory before."

Everyonerolled thier eyesat the statement. Piama looked around.'I dont see any such girl,' he thought. Triniy was about to respond.

"Trinity humble yourself." Queen Serenity reprimaned.

"Yes Mother." Queen Serenity patted Trinity on the head. Trinity just pouted.

"We're sorry foe staring its just you rarely wear pink and it was a bit of a surprise."Ami said.

"Its ok" she said and the servants brought out dinner. Serenity sat through the meal beaming happily as if she had done something spectacular. "Fyxe"

Trinity looked up tp her sister, she loathed that nickname placed on her, her mother once told her that her father..called her that...before.. so she put up with it.

"Yes Sister." Serenity beamed at her.

"As you know I have a gift for you now I would like for to accept it as an apology for what happened earlier." A servant handed Trinity a white box tied in a pink ribbon. 'Great' Trinity thought' as if pink hadn't scared me enough today.' She began untieing the ribbon ever so slowly, while Serenity waited anixiously for her reaction. She took off the lid and saw the white fox. She picked it up. A vision flashed in Trinity's mind.Its was of a man with blue eyes that had an innocent child like sparkle to them and on his head a pink rabbit. She looked around as if to see the man here with her.

"You like it...ne?" Serenity broked her focus. Trinty got up from her seat and hugged her older sister.

"Thank you very much Princess, I am very pleased of it, thank you for bestowing it apon me," and she teleported away.

"Wow," Rei said, ''That, I did't expect."

"It was..pay up Martian she liked the fox."

Rei snapped her fingers, she thought Serenity would have forgotten the bet.

"Fine." Rei handed over her desert to Serenity.

Trinity sat on her bed in her night gown holding the fox. Serenity was behind her brushing her hair.

"What are you going to name her?"Serenity asked.

"I'm going to name _him_...Lord Morgan...yes from this day forward by the power bestowed unto me by my ancestors,and the goddess herself, this fox shall be Lord Morgan!" Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Where do you get that from,being so dramatic and poetic?" Trinity trailed her finger along Lord Morgan's ears.

"Father said I was just like him..." Serenity suddenly stopped brushing her hair.

"Fyxe, it wasn't your fault you were just five years old. He gladly give his life for you."

flashback

The royal family was in the gardens.Trinity and Serenity were playing tag.

"Back you scurvy rogue you shall never capture me!" cried the adorable five year old in a hopes of dramatic tone.

"Where does she get it from?" asked the king.Queen Serenity looked to her husband and stared in to his amethyst, she ran her hand through his hair.

"I know a certain king who has a flair for being dramatic." He looked at her in mock surprise.

"Surely you jest, you assume that I,King Trien, of the Moon Kingdom be dramatic, I take that to be offensive Milady..Good day." He turned his back to her.

"But Trien..."Queen Serenity said.

"I said 'Good day.' " Queen Serenity shook her head,she saw now she would have trouble out of Trinity as she got older.

"Papa!" Princess Serenity cried

"Well if it isn't my Bunnie and Fyxe" he said.

"tell Trinity that she is it cause I tagged her tail and her tail is apart of her."

King Trien rubbed his chin in a thinking manner, even though he had no beard.

"'Father its not fair Serenity doesn't have a tail!" Still rubbing his bare chin.

"I, King Trien, come to the conclusion that neither one of you is it and that your mother is it." he said very sage like. Queen Serenity pulled up her dress and started to run. The three of the chased her all around the flower beds until a gaint molten ball of fire flew passed by them.They quickly stopped their game. King Trien got up Trinity and Serenity and tried to give them to their mother.

"Serenity take the girls and go into hiding, we're being attacked." He pushed Serenity into her mother and tried to give have Trinity but she lashed her self tight onto him.

"Trinity go to your mother." he said. Her grip became even tighter.

"Father, I don't wanna leave you." He sighed and kissed Trinity on her forehead. He gently got her off him and handed her to Queen Serenity.

"Now go." he said to them.He drew out his sword and ran away from them. Queen Serenity ran with Trinity in her arms and Serenity at her side until the reached the safe haven, inside were a few servantsayoung boy was crying.

"Piama what's wrong?" Queen Serenity asked. The boy looked up to her with tears in his eyes.Sniffing he said.

"I saw a monster kill my parents." She immedately put down Trinity and went to confort the boy. This poor boy had now become an orphan. Princess Serenitytuggedat her mother's side.

"Serenity?" she asked, the princess on the verge of tears.

"T.t.t..trrrinnity tteleported a.a. away" Queen Serenity's eyes went wide in shock.

Trinity walked around the raging battle feild that was her home. Filled with terror she had only one thought.

'I cant letFather die.'

She suddenly heard some call her name. It was her mother, she was running to her.Then out of nowhere something grabbed her roughly by the tail.

"The battle feild is no place for a child." It was a hideous monster unlike she had ever seen. She screamed as loud as she could. Then she felt her self being dropped. She opened her eyes and saw her father. Deep gashes, blood drenched, and his sword glistening with the blood of all he had slain.

"I'm so sorry Father, I just " King Trien kissed her on the forehead.

"Your mother is right your just like me stubborn to the core, now you must go back." he said the last part sternly. By now Queen Serenity had reached them. Before any of them could say anything a woman with red eyes and deep red hair appeared in the sky.

"Well if it isnt the royal family, minus one I see, now young queen hand over the girl and I shallend all this." She said pointing to Trinity.

"You cant't have me!" She yelled back. Queen Serenity quickly picked up Trinity and King Trien shielded them.

The woman cakled. Monsters came racing towards them, Trien fought them off as best he could alone.

"Hand over the girl." she yelled, more monsters came. Trien was begining to weaken. Then something strange happen, a white glow erupted from Trinity and killed every monster within the radius all that was on the land was the three of them.The woman smile wickedly.

'Well what do we have here, didn't know Lunarians were capable of such powers. My master told me this girl was special'

The woman desecned down to them. Queen Serenity tighten her grip on Trinity.King Trien held out his sword. A dark ball of energy formed in her hands, she launched at Queen Serenity.who fell to the ground and dropped Trinity. King Trien began to fight with the woman.Trinity stayed at her mother's side trying to wake her. She looked back at at her father.With foolish courage Trinity walked towards them, she tried to from the glow again, and succeeded in knocking the woman backwards. The woman looked horriblely frighting, she launched a dark ball at just stood there not knowing what to do. King Trien ran to her as fast as he could, he pushed her out the way.Trinity watched as it impacted her father. She ran back to him.

"Father...FATHER?"she cried.

The woman walked over to them.Trinity clutched her father.Before the woman could do anything.Trinity glowed once more and energy pored from her tiny body and aimed at the woman. The woman disappeared in a blaze of light. Trinity turned her attention back on her father.

"Tell your mother and sister I love them." he said coughing up blood.

Trinity began to cry. "Don't," he said "don't cry, tears should neverfall from such beautiful eyes." She threw herself on him,and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and her tail around his arm. "Father don't leave me, who's gonna tease Sere and Mother with me?" with his free hand he stroked her hair. "I am sorry Fyxe, I fell its to late for me, but I am glad that I saved you." Trinity cried heavily unto his armour. "Father please don't leave me, I'm sorry I came back Father, I'll do everything you say from now on Father, I love you." King Trien's tears flowed down his cheeks. "I'm not leaving you, as long as you keep me in your heart I'll always be with you, you shouldn't be sorry, you behave just as I do." King Trien kissed her in the forehead as he always did. "I love you Trinity, remeber me and I'll never leave you."

He continued to stroke her hair for a few more moments and then he stopped. Trinity felt him stop, she sat up and looked at him.

His eyes were closed and there was a soft smile on his lips.Trinity kissed her father on his forehead."I won't forget you Father"

She curled up on him just laid there in a daze saying it over and over, until she was found by Pluto almost a day later.

end flashback

Trinity clutched the fox tighter and cried into his stomach. Serenity wrapped her arms around Trinity and hugged her. "Please don't cry Fixe" Serenity said. Trinity sniffed.

"I wasn't crying, I inhaled Lord Morgan to deeply, new fox smell you know."

Serenity rolled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Yosrik does not own Sailor Moon, only Piama, Trinity, and Lord Morgan, Yosrik would love reviews though...hinthint

Just then there was a knock at Trinity's door. "Make your self known!" she shouted.

"It is but I, Piama, your humble guardian, is it too much to have a word with you," he stated as entered before she actually told him to come in. Much to his surprise and mild displeasure Serenity was there.

"Well, why are you at my chambers at such a hour?" Trinity asked.

"As I stated I wished to talk to you." Trinity looked at him expectantly and waited for him to speak.

"Well..."

"Alone " he said looking at Serenity.

"Ohhhh " Serenity said in realization and got up to leave. She went and whispered into his ear."Do anything and I will castrate you myself, it will be slow and it will be painful," and then she left.

"Ok she's gone now what to you want," she said, "since Sere left you have to put my hair up for the night." Piama sighed and began to brush her hair.

"Something weird happened at dinner, you know when Serenity gave you that fox, I heard this strange voice, It sounded like a man,"

Trinity's eyes went wide. "Did you see what he looked like?"

"No I just heard him." he said brushing.

"The same here but I saw a guy, he looked older than us but, he was liked a kid or something"

They sat in silence. Thinking over what was happening. "Do you think it has something to do with the fox?" Piama asked. Trinity rubbed her chin as if she had a beard, thinking. "I want to try something,'' Trinity said turning aroumd to face Piama. "give me your hands." He did obediently. "Ok, I'm going to try to send the image to you and you think of his voice." They both concentrated hard on the voice and the face. _Be shiny Yo-chan! _Trinity gasped.

"Piama did you see anything?" she asked.

"Yeah, some guy smiling like a idoit."

Trinity rubbed her beardless chin again.'What could this mean' she thought.

-Beats the hell out of me.-

"Piama...you heard me since when could you read minds?"

"I don't know, it just happened."

"This is queer, its like we're devolping new powers?"

"This is so cool, teach me to heal things, and I'll teach you to become invisible.'"

"YOU CAN BECOME INVISIBLE,'' she screamed "HAVE YOU SEEN ME NAKED?"

Piama began to laugh nervously.

As time progressed, Trinity and Piama heard and saw more things. They would always hear or see whatever it was at the same time and would come find the other to share it and discuss what it was. One was of a bushy-brown haired girl looking annoyed saying_ Are two EVER going to read Hogwarts a History?_ And another was of a ruby eyed girl hugging on a boy with a beet red blushing face saying_ Back off Kinomoto!_

As of late things began to take a turn for the worst.

_dream_

Trinity and Piama stood in the royal gardens."What the hell is going on here?" Trinity asked.

"I think we are in a dream, ust a moment ago I was..." his voice trailed off. She looked at him,

"Are you sure, I was just in the middle of meditaing on how to do horrible things to Endymion."

"Well I guess you feel asleep."

"But I dont dream about you, I only dream about Firefly" All of a sudden Piama reached out and touched Trinity's breast. She slapped his hand away.

"What'd you do that for!"she yelled.

"Well you slapped me but I didn't feel it so we must be dreaming." Trinity eyed him

"Might as well see where this takes us." As on cue they heard a blood curdling scream. They ran to where the scream came from, it looked like there was a battle going on.

"No..I think were looking in to the past," Trinity said,"I can't watch my father die again." Piama wrapped his arm around her in a comfronting manner. Just then a group of people rushed passed by them.

"Trinity look this isn't the past look." Trinity looked up and observed what was going on. The group of people that just passed were herself, Piama, and the Outers.

"Whats going on Piama?"

"I don't know, they went pass us and didn't notice, I think they can't see us."

They began to fight.Trinity and Piama watched helplessly.The fight was going in the favor of the Outer, Piama, and Trinity. There was another scream.

"Oh no Serenity."And Trinity broke off running to her sister. Of course Piama ran behind her.When they got to Serenity there was Endymion in her arms looking inches away from death. Sereinity was crying her heart over him. Trinity went over to comfort her but as soon as she touched her, her hand went through her like a ghost.

"No Endymion, you can't die. I love you." Serenity said through her tears.

"I love you too,"hewith hislast breath. Serenity started hyperventalating, then in a dazed state she picked up Endymion's sword and lodged it in herself, and fell dead at Trinity's feet.

_end dream_

Trinity was staring hard into Lord Morgan's plush stomach, fighting back the tears.There was a knock at her chamber door. She barely noticed as Piama burst in to her room wearing nothing but a pair of onyx silk pants and slippers. He came to her bed and sat down beside her.

"Trinity," he said softly, "you had the dream too?" She sniffed and nodded.

"This is weird," she said, "that dream was so real, its like a memory."

"Do you think that some how that was a glimps of the future?" he asked uncertainly. Trinity thought about it, she cried into Piama's chest as he held her. She suddendly felt something wiping a tear from her silver eyes. She looked up at Piama.

"Piama, you have a tail,why didn't you tell me?"

"I just keep it hidden, I guessI got used to no one knowing I had it." She stroked his tail, Piama moaned softly.

"Please don't do that, my tail sensitive." Trinity smiled inwardly. And Piama got up to leave.

"Its only a little while to morning, I'll let you get back to sleep." Trinity's tail wrapped around his wrist. She looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes. "Can you stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone." Piama looked into her eyes that were his own, and nodded. He climed into the bed and got under the covers, Trinity laid her head on his bare chest and quickly went to sleep.

'This feels nice,' he thought as Trinity breathed slowly on him with Lord Morgan's ears tickling him. 'if only."

Thats it for chapter five soooo review review reviewwwwwww


	6. Chapter 6

Serenity walked down the corridors to Trinity's room humming to herself. Not looking where she was going she bumped into someone. "Oh forgive me Haruka," she said as Uranus offered her a hand up. "I wasn't paying attention."

"No need Hime,where are you off to?"

"I am going to wake up Trinity, she hasn't eaten breakfast yet,and you know how she gets if she doesn't eat."

"Well then I shall acompany you in your task." Serenity and set off agian to Trinity's room withHaruka with her.

'Thats odd' Trinity thought 'since when is my pillow so warm.' She smoothed over her her 'pillow' to find that it wasn't a pillow at all,but was really Piama's well toned muscular abs.Trinity rolled her eyes at her self.S he looked up into the eyes of Piama.

"Morning," he said "nice of you to join us,you see myself andLord Morganwere in very heated argument over whether he looked better with his ears up or down." Trinity once more rolled her eyes.

"They look better down."she said takingLord Morganfrom Piama. Piama took him back.

"He lookes better with his ears up." Trinity tookLord Morganback again.

"Down." She floated a few feet above her bed. She had on a short white night gown. Piama looked at the sight above him. The short gown showed off her creamy brown legs and from his angle he got a very nice very view of her cleavge. Her body was a marvle for someone of her age.He reached up and pulled the fox from her."Up."

She snatched it back and flew away from him. "Down." Piama smirked and pulled downTrinity from the air. He got her and pinned her down on the bed."Up." Trinity rolled on top of him."Down" Piama rolled on top of her and stradled her so she couldn't move her legs and firmly bbut gently held down her arms."This can go one of two ways," he began,"the easy way you say his ears look better up and I let you go,or i tickle it out of you." Trinity smiled.

"Do your worst, I stand by my beliefs that his ears look better down." Piama shook his head at her and began to tickle her with his tail."Lord M...help..me." she said to thewhite foxon the other side of her bed.

"No one can save you now, surrender now it only gets worst from here."

"Never!"she cried defiantly. He then proceeded to tickle her neck by nibbling her. Trinity felt her sides hurting from all her laughing but would not give in to his sadistic tickle torture.

"Help!" she said again.

"Do you give?" she tried to answer but couldn't because she was laughing to hard.So he continued.

Serenity knocked on Trinity's chamber door but she did not answer."Do you think she is still asleep?" se asked Uranus who in return shrugged."Help!" they heard from in side the room. They quickly went inside but what they saw was they last thing either one ever expected to see.Piama was on top of Trinity and had her pinned down and it appeared as she was crying."Piama it hurts please stop" Trinity said breathing heavily.Trinity looked over to Serenity and Uranus.Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Help!" she said.Serenity was speechless.

"Get the hell off of her!" Harukayelled. Piama looked over to her and frowned.

"Can't you see I'm busy, I'm about to break her give me a minute"Haruka went over to him and pulled by the hair off of Trinity and punched him in the eye.Serenity rushed over to Trinity and hugged tight and stroked her head saying 'its ok' over and over.

"What was that for!"he yelled angrily.Haruka's eyes went wide.

"We come in here and find you raping Trinity and have the nerve to act innocent." Piama looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Why would I rape her if I had so many already willing?" he said cooly. Haruka punched him again.

"We just caught you red handed!"she screamed.He was about to speak when Trinity spoke up.

"Nano he wasn't doing anything to me,we were just playing." and so Trinity went on to explain about the argument over Lord Morgan 's ears. "So he spent the night her in your chambers last night and nothing happened?" Serenity asked. Trinity shoke her head."Well Piama I...we..owe you an apology."Serenity said.Trinity nudged Haruka.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions,"she said as if there was a foul taste in her mouth,"if you'll excuse mePrincesses I must go to breakfast." They both nodded.

"Thats what I came here for,to wake you for breakfast." Serenity said.

"Ok,if you two will just leave my room me andLord Morganwill get ready and he will be wearing his ears down." Piama was about to speak but Serenity dragged him out the room with her.

"Oh Firefly, it was so funny, I've never seen Nano get so mad before,I thought she was going to kill Piama," Trinity said." but I suppose that show how much she cares for me." All Saturn did was nod.Trinity leaned on the railing of her veranda. Looking into the sky, filled with stars and a spectacular vision of earth.

"Beautiful"Hotaru said dreamily.Trinity thought she was referring to the night sky.

"Earth does looked wonderful tonight." Before she knew what was happening Trinity found herself being kissed. Trinity letHotaru play with her tongue. It was such a sweet kiss, but it didnt last very long. Trinity ws struck with another vision. It was of a woman, she looked vaguely like Saturn,but there was something in her eyes that made her evil. Trinity pushed Saturn away for her with a frightful experssion on her face. Hotarulooked back at her on the verge of tears.Trinity was speechless she tried to speak but couldn't.

"I'm...sorry..Princess, I...shouldn't...have..I just thought..." and with thatHotaur ran out of Trinity's room.The black girl slid down against the railings of her veranda.'Damn this visions," she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Over a short period of time,Trinity began to distance her self from everyone.She spent most of her time training, or cooped up in her room.She didn't even eat with the others anymore. Everytime someone would try to open her she would push them away almost as if she was trying to sever her ties with them. She ignored her sister and the Inners, and try to avoid Piama and the Outers, especially the Princess of Saturn ,everytime she saw her Trinity felt this undescribale feeling toward the girl would teleport away. Her only compaion seemed to be Lord Morgan and whenever Triniy was rarely seen,Lord Morganwould be with her usually being held by her tail.Everyone became worried about her.Queen Serenity,the Inners,the Outers,and the guardians all gathered in a room to discuss her.

"Princess of Marsdid you find a spell?"Queen Serenity asked.

"Trinity won't be able to teleport out of the room." she answered. "You all know why you're I assume?"Queem Serenity asked. They all nodded and looked extremly neverous. Everyone waited in silence,not knowing when or what exactly was about to happen.

Just then Serenity burst into the room out of breath with thesmall white fox inher hands.

"Trinity..is..on ..her ..way" she whezzed out.As on cue Trinity came through the door looking as if she had just fought the forces of hell.

"Hand over Lord Morgan ,you have not the worthiness to touch him." she said icily.Serenity hesitantly handed it over to her younger sister.

Trinity was about to leave when she saw that is was closed and guarded by Piama and Artimes.She narrowed her eyes at them.

"Move," was all she said. They did their best to stand firm.Queen Serenity steped forward.

"Trinity we need to talk to you." Trinity eyes scanned around the room and laned on the princess of Saturn.Their eyes met for a brief second.Trinity closed her eyes and tried to teleport away.When she open her to realise that she wasn't in her room she knew something was wrong.

"I'm afraid that you will be unable to teleport from this room Trinity, as I have already we need to talk to you." Trinity looked at her mother.

She crossed her legs and floated in the middle of everyone.Then the questions started.They asked her if she was unhappy,i f she was angry at them,or if there was anything they could do to bring her back to her oldself. Trinity sat in they air and listen with eyes closed.She felt what everyone was feeling and knew they cared about her,but there was something that wasn't right and that somethin bad was going to happen soon.She reopened her eyes to see hideous monsters.They were closing in on her, and behind the monster were the bloody bodies of her freinds. Everyone looked at Trinity and saw fear in her eyes.They came closer to try to comfort her, but instead of getting close to her they were all threw back by an invisible force.Everyine was knocked to the floor except Piama.They all looked at Trinity in fear or surprise.Trinity curled into a ball ,still in the air.Piama walked over to her and pulled the black girl into his arms.

"Piama...the...visions are getting...horrible.I keep seeing everyone being killed and dreaming about..."

"I know what you're going through ,I've seen everything too." Trinity looked at him with red puffy eyes.

"I thought you only heard things" Piama shook his head.

"I saw everything, and it was like I felt you see it at the same time." The others looked at them comfused.Saturn got up from the floor and walked over to Trinity.The two girls looked at each other.A soft smile grew on Trinity's lips.

"I don't see her anymore." Trinity then enveloped Saturn in a bone crushing hug and kissed her all over her face.Every one looked at Trinity in confusion.Trinity released the girl.

"I'm sorry for the way I have behaved,the vision made me see horrible things and I couldn't handle being around any of you." Queen Serenity walked to her and hugged her.

"All you had to do is tell me, we could have figured something out." Serinity smiled at her mother and sister.

"Ok everyone group hug!" she exclaimed.Before she had time to react,Trinity was engulfed by a hug from no less then seven people.

'Damn thatPrincess of Mars now I can't telport away.' Trinity thought.

'Aint that a bitch.'Trinity looked over to Piama and he winked at her.She sighed and and smile in spite of herself.

"Where in the world are you taking me?"asked the princess Saturn being dragged by Trinity.

"Its a surprise."she said slight annoyed. If she didn't tell her the first one hundred she asked what made her think she was goin to tell her now.Trinity continued to drag the raven haired girl for a few more minutes until Trinity suddenely stopped.

"Ok, Firefly close your eyes." The girl complied, Trinity was oncce again took her hand and lead her.After being tripped up by tree roots and running into a statue the princess of Saturn was not please about being lead by her 'friend' any longer.

"Honestly tell me---" Trinity put her hand over the aggitated girls mouth before she could finish her statement.

"Ok Firefly,open you eyes." She open her eyes and what she saw took her breathe away. There was a small water fall about four feet tall with a small lake under it.There was a little pebble path that lead around the area.A weeping willow near the lake, an ideal spot for reading,and other trees ripe with various fruits. Saturn looked up, the taller trees formed a canopy and little light came in with speckles of sunrays here and there.

"How did you find this place?" she asked still in awe.

"Me and my father found it one day on a walk,he would read to me here it was our secret place.After he died I would come here alone to think about him or just to be alone,its very special to me, the only ones who know about it isLord Morganand now you."

Saturn smiled sweetly at her.

"I have something eles to." once again Trinity dragged her off.

"Oh my."Saturn said. Behind the willow there was a silver blanket and on it various foods.

"Do you like the picnic,I had asked Jupiter to help me with the food and--" before she dould finish her statement she found herself being kissed.Trinity began to grow weak in the knees and fell backward with the raven hair girl falling on top of her.Trinity ran her tail up along Saturn's leg and up to her thigh.All of a sudden strange beautiful music began to play.

"What's that?"Saturn said into Trinity's mouth.Trinity didn't want to stop.

"Those are the little sprites that live here,they have beautiful voices and play tiny lyres and flutes." Saturn looked up and sure enough there were tiny little creature,blended in with the trees playing little lyres and flutes.

"You don't care that they're watching us?"

"Not at all,have you ever heard about sprites, they are as naughty as the come everything I know about sex I saw from them,or heard from Piama."

With that Saturn shrugged and began kissing her again.Saturn's hand began to roam over Trinity's body.

-Well,well,well- Trinity groaned to herself.

-Not now,Piama for the love of the Goddess herself,not now.-

-Honestly love, I'm never one to break up two lovers in the heat of action when I can seat back and watch but there's something going on and I was told to come and get the two of you.- Trinity opened her eyes to see Piama with an idiotic grin on his face,and again she groaned.

"Am I doing somethin thing wrong?" Saturn asked.Quickly her attention went back to the girl on top of her. She motioned towards Piama.The girl quickly got off the black princess and turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh Piama I didn't know you were there."

"No need to be embarassed,"he said,"nothing I haven't invisioned before,shall we be off?" Trinity rolled her eyes and readjusted her clothes.Trinity grabbed her hand.

"Fine,lets go." Piama teleported away and Trinity followed him.

Trinity telepoted with Saturn to the Throne room.Queen Serenity rushed over to her and hugged her for all her worth.

"Mother,as it is always a pleasure to see you I fear if you keep this I shant be able to see you anymore."Queen Serenity let her go.

She wiped a tear from her face.

"I'm sorry mother,whats wrong?" Pluto walked over a place a hand on Queen Serenity's sholder.

"War." Trinity gasped.

-Could this have from the dream?-

-I think is exactly what is it.- Piama replied solmenly.

"Well we have to perpare ouselves,we need to train more" Uranus said.

"Who are we in war with?" Mercury asked.

"A witch from Earth,by the name of Beryle." Pluto said

"Well she can't have its just that simple,and if she comes here I'll make her wish she hadn't." replied Trinity.Everyone looked at her.The way she talked, was unlike her and when Trinity wasn't her self it was scary.

"Haruka is right we must train more,"she continued,"and that goes for you as well."she said turning to Serenity.Serenity started to say something but held her tongue.She would have never guess Trinity could take charge so calmly like this.

"Piama,come train with me." before he could respond she already teleported away.

Trinity had worked herself and the others beyond limits for the battle to come.Every evening they would go to bed sore and tired but no one complained to Trinity.Despite her age she was most elite fighter on the moon.She took training very seriously and gave her all,and pushed them all to do the same.

"C'mon Trinity concentrate this isn't like you." Piama panted out.They were outside training.Piama stood in front of her bare chested with his sweat glistening off of his body.

"Its going to happen soon,I can feel it."she said.Piama sighed. He was at lost for words,which was unusual for Piama always had something to say.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.Piama looked at her confused.

"If you love some one you should let them know.You could have to me we are best friends."

"I know,I just didn't know how you would react."

"Well I know now.What are you going to do about it?"

"But.. you...huh?"

Trinity gave him an al knowing look.Piama nodded and went over to hug her.

"I love you Trinity." She smiled

"I love you too," and she rolled her eyes "you would hug me while your all sweaty." Piama then woped the sweat off his brow and smeared it along her arm.

"Ewwwwwww.'' Trinity was about to wrestle with him but she felt some one behind her,she turn around to see Saturn.She ran to hug her but Saturn stepped away from her.

"Whats wrong?"she asked.Saturn looked at the ground,a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You love Piama?" Trinity blinked.

"Yea ,he's my best friend,why wouldn't I love him." Saturn choked back a sob.Trinty peered into the girls mind.Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"No,Firefly I love him only as a freind,nothing no more.I ts you I love most of all." Saturn began to cry more openly.

"Whats the matter?"the black girl asked.Saturn wiped away her tears.

"I was being foolish,"she said,"and its been so long since you said you loved me."Trinity smiled and her silver tail around the raven haired girl and kissed her.Unfortunately the kiss was interupted by flaming arrow that nearly missed them.Trinity turned to Piama.

"Its begining." she said solmenly."We got to get to the others." Piama nodded.

-


	8. Chapter 8

Queen Serenity watched the battle helplessly. She tried again and again effortlessly to open her door but it seem that it was locked form the outside.

Trinity had locked her in. She walked to the balcony and watched the gruesome scene below. Her younger child...her baby was waged in battle. Serenity on the other hand was nowhere to be seen. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. She was in awe how Trinity and Piama fought, side by side, taking up where the other missed. She always knew that Trinity was a skilled fighter but never hoped she would go into war. 'She fights like her father' Queen Serenity thought.Then a picture came to her mind of a beautiful man with silvery amythest eyes, hair the color of the night skyand bronzed skin like a true god. The thought of him brought more tears to her eyes. The Planetary Princesses were falling one by one. The Inners had already fallen and the Outers not far behind. Another princess fell, but Queen Serenity could not see her face, but Piama rushed over to her and cried into ger hair, and if possible fought the even more fiercely. She scanned the scene until something caught her eye. It was Serenity and Endymion. Endymion was in Serenity's arms and her tears falling on him. Serenity bent down to kiss him and Endymion's eyes closed. Serenity then picked up his fallen sword and lodged it within herself. Queen Serenity fell to the floor, her tears shed uncontrollably. After a moment she got back up to see the only fighters left were Trinity and Piama and neither looked as if they could last much longer. In the end they defeated all of the monsters. Queen Serenity thought it was over but a woman appeared. A woman with dark red hair and wicked red eyes.

She gasped at the sight of the woman, for it was her who had killed her beloved Trien. Trinity went wild with rage and began to attack the woman. The fight went on some time and the woman began to tire. One swift kick and Trinity was on the ground. A dark orb began to form in the woman's hands and she lunched it at Trinity. Piama ran to Trinity as fast as he could an stepped in front of the blast to protect.

-Ears down-

But his efforts were in vain for when the orb impacted him it didn't stop but went through him and on to Trinity Piama fell limp on to her. Trinity nearing death used what little strength she had and formed an orb and launched it at the woman and it impacted with her.

"Up" was all she said and she closed her eyes. The final attack by Trinity wounded the woman greatly but didnt kill her. She stepped on Piama's and Trinity's body and headed for the palace. Queen Serenity summoned the Ginzuishou and began to make her wish.

"Crafted by the Goddess her herself, my noble ancestor,Ginzuishou hear my wish save my children and their guardians. I give my self for their survival."

The crystal began to glow. The bodies of the fallen began to glow as well and spheres rose from them. The glowing spheres shot off from the moon into space. Queen Serenity watched them for a moment, then closed her eyes.

"Trien" she whispered and fell softy to the ground.

Fin


End file.
